stick_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Stick War: Legacy
Stick War: Legacy is an iOS and Android video game published by Max Games Studios. It is a remake of the original Stick War and the fifth installment to the Stick War series. As a mobile game, Stick War: Legacy was the first game that needed to be downloaded in order to be played. It takes up 82M in storage, and now requires an Android version 4.4 and up. For reference, when the game was released in 2016, it required a version 2.3 and up, and only required 54M in storage. History Introduction In a world called Inamorta, you are surrounded by discriminate nations devoted to their individual nations technology and struggle for dominance. Each nation has developed its own unique way to defend and attack. Proud of their unique craft they have become obsessed to the point of worship, turning weapons to religion. Each believe that their way of life is the only way, and are dedicated to teaching their polices to all other nations through what there leaders claim as divine intervention, or as you will know it... war. The others are known as: 'Archidons" the way of the archer, "Swordwrath" the way of the sword, "Magikill" the way of the mage, and "Speartons" the way of the Spear. You are the leader of the nation called "Order", and your way is of peace and knowledge, your people do not worship their weapons as gods. This makes you a mark for infiltration by the surrounding nations. Your only chance to defend is to attack first, and obtain the technologies from each nation along the way, leading to ultimate battles with challenging adversaries as you progress through your pathway of victory... Gameplay Stick War: Legacy is a combination of new features and graphics that add to the core gameplay of the original Stick War. One of the main draws to the game is the enhanced polish compared to that of the 2009 iteration, due to the steep increase in available technology and a better creative direction as part of the evolution of the game series since its debut. For the most part, the most important additions to the game from the original are Gems, Skins, and Abilities, which are saved to that version of the game no matter what save file the Player uses in the Campaign. Gems can be purchased on the menu tab 'Gems' for real money in USD, while Skins and Abilities can be bought for gems in the 'Skins' and 'Shop' tab respectively. Another first for the series, Stick War: Legacy is currently divided between three gamemodes. Added later on in the game's run, the two other modes run the same basic gameplay, but alter it to better suit the style of gameplay, whether it's a round-based tournament or an endless wave-surviving hack-and-slash zombie defender. Campaign The Campaign is the standard storymode in the game, playing in a very similar style to that of the previous games. Splitting priorities between creating a sound economy and a powerful fleet, each stage uses the Classic style round-type as the Player progresses through the map, destroying rebel resistance and eliminating outside threats along the way. Crown of Inamorta The Crown of Inamorta is a tournament mode in the game, where the Player competes against 12 A.I. opponents (Ruth, Cydnee, Blake, Zane, Willow, Maverick, Cruise, Vin, Crazy Jay, Wesley, Z4CK, and Cyrus), each varied in their playstyle and appearance, to win the titular "Crown of Inamorta". There are 3 basic difficulties that will change the color of the crown and make the A.I. opponents even stronger, giving them better abilities or just improving their overall intelligence. Endless Deads Endless Deads is a survival-based mode where the Player and its army grows to fight endless hordes of Deads, new units with varying abilities all out to destroy the Player's statue and kill every last of its men. In between each wave the Player receives 2 upgrade points to use on whatever their heart's desire, similar to the normal campaign. However, when their statue is destroyed, the Player's save on that mode will end and that playthrough will be tallied up. Achievements Achievements can be earned throughout the game in each mode if you complete certain tasks. Finish Campaign On Normal Finish the game on normal difficulty. 500 Gem reward! Finish Campaign On Hard Finish the game on hard difficulty. 1000 Gem reward! Finish Campaign On Insane Finish the game on insane difficulty. 1500 Gem reward! First Kill As Archer Kill an enemy unit while controlling a Archidon. First Kill As Swordwrath Kill an enemy unit while controlling a Swordwrath. First Kill As Spearton Kill an enemy unit while controlling a Spearton. First Kill As Magikill Kill an enemy unit while controlling a Magikill. First Kill As Giant Kill an enemy unit while controlling a Giant. Damage From Behind Damage a unit from behind. Sword Jump Perform a Swordwrath jump attack. Throw A Spear Throw a spear while controlling the Spearton. Drop Off Gold Drop off full bag of gold as the Miner. Max Population Build units to reach the max population limit within the game. Phalanx Have 8 Speartons stand together in a formation. Full Economy Build 8 miners to have a full working economy. Archer Clan Build 12 archers. Max Miner Unlock all Miner upgrades. Max Swordwrath Unlock all Swordwrath upgrades. Max Archidon Unlock all Archidon upgrades. Max Spearton Unlock all Spearton upgrades. Max Magikill Unlock all Magikill upgrades. Max Giant Unlock all Giant upgrades. Max Statue Unlock all Statue upgrades. Don't Need No Upgrades Finish campaign without spending a single upgrade point. Unlock Archidon Avatar Unlock Archidon avatar within the Crown Of Inamorta. Unlock Spearton Avatar Unlock Spearton avatar within the Crown Of Inamorta. Unlock Magikill Avatar Unlock Magikill avatar within the Crown Of Inamorta. Unlock Giant Avatar Unlock Giant avatar within the Crown Of Inamorta. Unlock All Avatars Unlock All Avatars. Hard Crown Win Crown Of Inamorta on Hard Difficulty. Normal Crown Win Crown Of Inamorta on Normal Difficulty. Insane Crown Win Crown Of Inamorta on Insane Difficulty. Survived 1 Night Survived 1 Night. Survived 5 Nights Survived 5 Nights. Survived 10 Nights Survived 10 Nights. Survived 20 Nights Survived 20 Nights. 100 Zombies Killed 100 Zombies Killed. 1000 Zombies Killed 1000 Zombies Killed. Barricade Construct a barricade in Endless Deads mode. Game Updates Version 0.93 * Earliest version of Stick War: Legacy. Illustrated very basic concepts; most notably leaving out the Shopkeeper's trademark glasses and having a different 'Deselect Unit' button during battle. Version 0.95 * Second earliest version of the game. Changed very little. Most notable change was the addition of sounds to the Miner when hitting a Gold Mine. Version 0.95.3 * Large update. Added Griffon the Great, revamped the menu select, and changed the 'Deselect Unit' button. Version 1.0 * First full release of the game, only featured the Campaign mode. Version 1.1.8 * HD backgrounds for high resolution devices, fixed some crashes, and reduced memory usage. Version 1.3.4 * Translations have been added for many languages! Version 1.3.24 * New game mode Crown Of Inamorta! Compete against the AI in a 16 player tournament on new maps and game types. The tournament is different each time you play! Version 1.3.25 * Stick Swag Store has now been launched with Stick War: Legacy T-Shirts and Mugs! Version 1.3.54 * Minor tweaks, unlisted. Version 1.3.64 * Minor tweaks, unlisted. Version 1.9.30 * Huge update! Skins! Version 1.10.28 * Earn Chests by playing matches. Open Chests within the Shop to discover what's inside! Skins are now available for all characters! Unlock powerful weapons and armor, each with their own unique perks! Version 1.11.24 * New Giant skins teaser! Endless Deads daily leaderboard now featured Version 1.11.31 * Giant Skins! * New Giant Earthquake ability * Population limit increased to 50! * New UI option to increase size of unit control buttons Version 1.11.130 * Unlock all 6 new bonus Campaign levels! * New boss awaits: The Kai Rider! * Bonus rewards for completing new levels * Additional background art and music Category:Games Category:Stick War series